An inner warmth
by alreadyconnected
Summary: Elsa and Anna are getting to know each other and determined to make up for all those lost years. [Elsanna-Eventual incest] Rated M for eventual sexy times between them. Inspired by a draw made by kinnme(tumblr).
1. Chapter 1

Anna was asleep when she heard noises from the palace and the village. She loved to sleep and was very good at it so if the noises were trespassing her dreams it must be time to get up already. So she did and dressed herself still half asleep but very excited about another day with opened doors. It was still a strange feeling, being able to step outside and not being stucked in this giant but at the same time minuscule palace. It had been less than a month since everything went back to normal and they finally lived in peace(and normal seasons).

Like every day of her life she looked outside her window but now she did with a smile on her face, thinking that she could enjoy what was outside her bedroom and nothing would stop her. This past few days had been like a fairytale for her, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt so alive and happy, probably when she and Elsa still saw each other, something she couldn't remember very well…

Still with a dumb smile on her face she stepped outside her bedroom and went directly to Elsa's bedroom, thinking she probably wasn't there anymore because apparently her sister was an early riser. "Sister" Anna thought while walking, it was strange to call her that even in her mind. Elsa was like a stranger that had moved in recently. Yes, they were sisters by blood, at least that was what they had told her, but it didn't felt like it. Anna adored Elsa, her heart felt warmer when she was around and her legs went weak when she said her name, but that was because between them there was true love, the only magic powerful enough to make them feel like that, even without knowing each other very well. Anna couldn't remember a lot from her childhood and only a minimal part of those memories involved Elsa so the girl was more like a friend, that kind of friend that when looks you in the eyes it feels like the whole world stops and there is only the two of you….

She stood in front of Elsa's door a while, still absorbed in her own thoughts and finally opened the door that was closed.

"Oh" escaped from Anna's lips when she saw Elsa's body only half covered by a thin nightgown that she wore to sleep and that was being removed in that exact moment. Anna stood there, incapable of avert her eyes from the other girl's body. Elsa was very beautiful, she seemed born from snow herself, white tousled hair, white skin and those blue eyes that were now looking at her. "Sorry,I thought…" but that was the only thing that came out before she started blushing and her entire body started feeling very warm for some reason.

"Anna!" Elsa said before covering her entire body again while her cheeks turned red. She suddenly realised the look of scare and embarrassment Anna had in that moment and tried to relax her. "I know I said opened doors from now on but you could knock first, please?" she chuckled still looking at Anna and her panic expression.

" !Of course, sorry I just thought you were already awake and not even here because you know all these days it seemed to me that you were an early riser and that you didn't waste half of your morning in bed like I do because…" She just started saying the first thing that came to her mind, with such speed that on Elsa's face grew a confused and also very amused expression.

"It's all right Anna. Calm down. It's not a big deal, ok?" Elsa said walking towards her with a smile in her face because Anna was very funny when she went all awkward, which was almost every single minute when Elsa was around.

Anna was now silent and dying inside of embarrassment because of course she had walked on Elsa undressing and of course she started talking nonsense right after it because yes that was her. She sighed mentally.

Suddenly she felt Elsa's cold touch on her cheek and blue eyes met green ones while she heard distantly a question "Did you sleep well?"

"Ah…yes." She felt so dumb for not being able to utter a more elaborate sentence but her legs went weak and her head started spinning around when she felt Elsa's touch.

"Are you okay?" Suddenly on Elsa's face grew a worried and scared expression and she quickly removed her hand, still afraid of human contact, although with Elsa she felt very comfortable and under control.

Anna noticed and rushed to hold Elsa's hand "Yes!I'm fine." She smiled while saying it because she didn't want Elsa to feel strange and afraid of being around her anymore. "I'm just a little embarrassed…that's all."

"It's okay Anna. I'll just dress and prepare myself and we can go for a walk?" Elsa asked while she walked towards her dresser.

"That would be great!" It really sounded great and exciting to go for a walk outside and with her!

"Deal then!" Elsa looked at Anna who was still under the door frame and smiled warmly. "Are you sure you want to stay while I undress myself?"

"Yes.I mean no!" What was wrong with her mind today? What was she thinking? _Now Elsa is going to think I just wanted to see her naked or something!_

Elsa started to laugh because this was too much, Anna was hilarious and seeing her face go red again while she felt so awkward was priceless. "I really don't mind but you looked very uncomfortable the last time…"

Anna smiled awkwardly "Yes… Maybe It's better if I just wait outside… See you in a moment." She exited the room, closed the door and covered her face with her hands. _Why so awkward Anna? Are you serious? _She sighed and dragged herself to the kitchen because she needed a glass of water and some food to overcome all this embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

They had spent all afternoon outside running, playing and talking with each other and now both were tired and hungry. For Elsa it was very surreal being able to walk outside, talk to other people and even making human contact, although this last thing she still was a little afraid to do and practically the only one that she felt comfortable touching was Anna. But still, she was truly happy now, and finally she could get to know Anna, something she wanted to do a very long time ago.

Anna was more comfortable with Elsa every minute that passed, although her awkwardness around the other girl was still there and was very tangible. She just felt very clumsy and nervous when Elsa was around, probably because Elsa was so confident about everything she did and it was something that anyone could feel around her.

"So what are we going to do now?" Anna asked very excited when the two girls entered the palace.

"Well, I don't know about you but I want to change these clothes and eat something. I'm starving!" Elsa said as they climbed the stairs towards their rooms.

"Oh yes. We should probably change." Anna said, smiling and looking at their clothes that had suffered all the running outside.

They kept walking and laughing until they stopped in front of Anna's bedroom. Anna had her back on the door and Elsa was in front of her. They were looking at each other thinking of something to say but nothing came out and Anna started to get nervous because damn, when Elsa fixed her eyes on her she felt a cold down her spine. So as to end this eternal moment Anna leaned forward and gave Elsa a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't the first time so she knew how it was going to feel but it surprised her like always, her lips felt cold but so warm at the same time and she felt a knot in her stomach.

Elsa closed her eyes, trying to retain the memory of this contact and when it ended she looked Anna in the eyes and kissed her back, but this time on her mouth. The warmth of Anna's lips felt like a wave of sensations hitting her and she never knew how much she needed this until right now.

When Anna felt the cold lips of Elsa on her own she was surprised and her eyes almost jump out, she never thought Elsa would do this. She never knew the other girl wanted the same thing she did. But when the first impact passed, Anna let herself go and threw her arms around Elsa's neck, craving for more contact.

Elsa smiled when Anna practically threw herself on her and grabbed her from her waist. She always felt cold, it was her natural state, but right now it seemed ilke everything was on fire on her. It was a whole new sensation and she was overwhelmed by it.

The kiss quickly turned more passionate and suddenly they needed to feel each other entirely. Anna broke the kiss and Elsa noticed how red were her cheeks, something that made her smile and she thought how cute the girl looked right now. Anna grabbed her hand and dragged her inside the bedroom.

Elsa closed the door and grabbed Anna to continue the kiss, she needed to feel her touch, feel that warmth inside her. And Anna just followed her instincts and did what her body needed to, what her heart was asking. It felt like Elsa was touching her everywhere and the warmth of her own skin contrasted with Elsa's cold touch. It felt amazing and she only craved for more.

Elsa noticed how fast everything was going and with a lot of effort separated their lips and their bodies a little so they could make eye contact.

"Are you sure about this?" Elsa asked because she didn't want to push the younger girl, although it seemed Anna was on the same page, the last thing Elsa needed right now was to scare Anna.

"I just want to feel all of you. I'm sure about that, if that's what you're asking…" Anna answered looking at those big blue eyes. She noticed a trace of insecurity on Elsa's face so she touched her cheek with her finger and smiled.

With Anna's touch Elsa knew she had to blow those negative feelings and thoughts away. _Let it go_ she thought while felt the other girl's touch and when she opened her eyes again to meet green ones, she smiled.

"Well, since you have already seen me naked I think it's my turn, don't you?" Elsa stated with a smirk on her face and eyes darkened with lust.

Anna blushed thinking about what had happened that same morning and felt all the embarrassment again. "Ahm…yes. That's probably fair." She looked down realizing that her face was very red and she was starting to feel nervous now, because no one had ever seen her body except herself.

Elsa knew the younger girl was probably embarrassed for many reasons right now but she knew all that would pass so she didn't worry. She placed herself behind Anna and started kissing her neck and unbuttoning the green dress she was wearing. Elsa could feel the goosebumps on the other girl's skin with her own lips which made her arousal increase even more. When the dress was removed entirely she took a step back to appreciate the whole view and licked her lips.

Anna turned around and looked at her sister in the eyes, which were no longer blue but black from the lust. Elsa started to take off her own dress very slowly and Anna couldn't get her eyes away of her body. That morning she had saw something of it and all day she had imagined Elsa without any clothes on but this was way better. When both of them were only on their panties Anna closed the space between them and started kissing the other girl. First on her mouth, the neck and then her breasts. She planted a soft kiss on a nipple and noticed how hard it became at the touch, so she did it again but now with a wet kiss, which made Elsa moan softly. After the special care to the older girl breasts she continued kissing her body and kneeling at the same time.

Elsa looked down at the other girl who was now kneeling before her and she could feel the wetness between her legs increasing. The two girls locked eyes and Anna bit her lower lip while her hands pulled Elsa's panties down.

When the panties were off Anna planted a soft kiss at Elsa's hips, the soft smell of her sister reached her and a moan escaped from her lips. She stand up and kissed her passionately. Engaged on their kiss Elsa started to leading Anna to the bed and when they got there she leaned over the younger girl, until Anna was lying under her.

Elsa took a moment to look at her sister before starting to kiss her body while she touched every inch of skin that was still to discover. Her touch was cold enough to make the other girl shiver but Anna didn't seem like she didn't like it, so Elsa didn't regulate her finger's temperature.

With every touch Anna felt the need for more and arched her back, trying to make more contact with Elsa's body. Her center was aching, in need of attention, and when her panties were finally gone a groan died on her throat.

"I need you…" Anna managed to say the barely audible words while she touched Elsa's arm.

Elsa realized then that her sister was probably close to the edge by now so she stopped worshipping her body and after placing a wet kiss on Anna's lips she moved, placing herself between her legs. Anna closed her eyes, trying not to feel so nervous and when she felt a soft kiss on her center a loud moan escaped from her lips. Anna never thought this could feel so good but after a few touches of Elsa's tongue on her clit she was already moaning loudly and feeling overwhelmed.

She was close to the edge when Elsa stopped, she opened her eyes and looked at her sister with an expression of confusion and desire. Her face was red and all her body was covered with sweat drops. Just when she was about to say something, Elsa leaned over her and kissed her. Anna tasted her own arousal on her sister's mouth which only made her more wet. During the kiss she felt a finger running across her folds, she groaned and arched her back from the bed.

Elsa slide a finger inside the younger girl, slowly because although Anna's body was prepared for it she didn't want to hurt her, and a loud moan in her ear was the response it got it. When she felt the other girl was almost on the climax she slipped a second finger inside her.

By now Anna was almost screaming from the pleasure and suddenly she felt like a wave of sensations hit her from her center to the whole body. Exhausted she dropped herself on Elsa's arms.

Elsa was now looking at her sister and admiring how beautiful she was when the other girl recovered enough to open her eyes.

"I love you Elsa." Anna said looking at the other girl in the eyes. And a tear rolled down Elsa's cheek, dying on her smile.

"I love you too."


End file.
